Li's disguise
by hidden-shadow
Summary: Li is depressed, he's attempted to kill him sell verious times, but that all changes when Li and Sakura are paired up for a school projetc? Will she change him?OR HAS time run out? PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors.  
  
{Intro} Li shaoron is a rather quiet Boy. He keeps to himself, and doesn't talk unless some-thing needs to be said. He is fairly depressed; he hates life, and apparently is on drugs. Li's most attractive features are, his piercing green eyes, and golden brown hair. Which was always spiked up. Sakura Avalon on the other hand was a pleasant, quite popular girl. She had few enemies and hangs in a large group of close friends.  
  
"Dammmit!!!" cursed Li, as he banged his head on the locker above him. Again. His books plunged to the floor as he reached to cover his gaping head wound. "Ha-Ha!!" giggled a bunch of guys behind him. Popular guys, on the football team, always looking for a target to laugh at. Li dismissed the laughter, and fetched his books from the ground. Li's hair was spiked up today, maybe with a bit to much jell. He wore baggy black pants, and a red sweatshirt. He fetched his books and slid them to the corner of his hips. Li hated life. And a month ago, was very suicidal. He wore a black watch over his wrists to hide the many slashes. "Woo!" Stared Li. As the school beauty Sakura walked Past. Li's mouth dropped wide open, as he stood, breath taken by her beauty. He shook his head. "Whatever". Li wouldn't let himself get engaged in any girl's beauty. And sakura was no exception. Whatever the cost. *BRINNNNNNNNNNG BRIIIIINNNNNNG* went the school bell. Li rolled his eyes, and walked steadily to class.  
  
He took a seat behind Madison, Sakura's best friend. He slouched back in his seat, desperately craving a cigarette.  
  
"Hey" Said a stranger beside him. Waving his hand ferociously a t Li. "Hi Hi Hi". Li faced the stranger, it was Zac. Chelsea's Boyfriend. Quite immature at times, but very friendly. "Hey" Li replied, raising his eyebrows. "Hello Class!" giggled, Mrs Mckenzie. Scrunching her face, and blinking repeatedly. "Hello Mrs Mckenzie". The class grunted, in there usual bored tone. "Well Class, hehehe, Are first assignment will be.hehehe a Patnered one hehe!" Spoke Mrs McKenzie, a bright smile dawned over her whole face. She loved teaching, god knows why. "Ok, I have placed all your names in a hat, UHU!, and I'll draw out two names at a time.They'll be partners! Hehe" announced Mrs Mckenzie. Withdrawing a Big "Magicians Hat" from her, rather small desk draw.  
  
"Oh this is SO Exciting, even for me!" laughed Mrs Mckenzie. "Erk, great" groaned Li, rolling his eyes, and checking the time on his watch.  
  
"OH GREAT! Here we go!! Heheheh". "Madison..and..hehe...ZAC!, hehe there are fist pair" said Mrs Mkenzie. Overwhelmed by her "Superiour" chosing.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" cursed Madison. Slaming her pencil on the table. "Why do I have to be with Zac? Hes SO ANNOYING ERRRRR!" she continued. Her face changed into a annoyed smirk. "Ok..Sakuraaa....and...Eli". "Um.Mrs Mckenzie!" spoke Sakura, in her gentel voice. "Yessss?". "Um, Eli transferred Schools, he wont be returning here". "Oh! Well I guess we better chose you another partner then..Eh? Mrs Mckenzie said.  
  
Um. "...Li!!!!, there you have it. Sakura you're with Li.". Li immediately opened his eyes. "WHAT!? He said inside his head. But secretly he didn't give a shit.  
  
The school bell rang, and school was out. Li sat in his desk for another minute after the bell. He was to lazy to rush out the door. "...Hey,.Li?" whispered Sakura. Her luscious pink lips opening widely. "What?" Li replied. Shocked that the class beauty was talking to him, after years if ignoring. "Since we're going to be partners..Can I come over to your house and we can work on the project?. Li bit his lip. "Aaaah" He stalled. He didn't want Sakura to see his dumpy old place, she'd be so uncomphortable. Sakura smiled widely at him. Blinking her long back eyelashes. Li gulped. "Umm, Sure?" he replied. His head now stirring a conflict or two.  
  
Sakura was most pleased, and showed it well. By giving Li a kiss on the cheek. "Great!" she said, walking out of the classroom. Leaving Li in shock. "Hows tomorrow night?" she said, walking out the door.  
  
"FUCK!!!" Li said. Smashing his head on his desk and sighing.  
  
Later the next night, Li sat in the gutter, just outside his house. He was smoking some pot with his drugo mates. He felt his black watch band around his wrists, start to become very loose. "Ah stupid piece of crap" said Li, Chucking the watch in the middle of the road. His scars on his wrists now reaviling. But him and his buddies where to stoned To notice. "Oh fuck! Sakuras here! The project!" Said Li, running inside and throwing the pot into his desk draw. Li lived in a VERY dumpy little caravan. He and his Mum had little money, and His mum was always out, she didn't care about Li. Li's house was coated in rubbish, broken bottles, cigarettes, and his mums pills.  
  
"Knock Knock Knock". Went Sakura, knocking on the small, broken door. "Ahh Hey!" greeted Li, gulping as he tried to cover the mess. His eyes all puffy from the pot, and his breath, revealed the smell of nicotine. Not to mention his uncovered scars. He directed Sakura to his quaint little room. About 4 by 4 meters.Sakura senced That Li was hiding some-thing. The smell gave everything away. "Where shall we start!?" coughed Li. Making some space on the desk, so they could work. "Um, I need a sharpener!!" Pronounced Sakura, opening Li's desk draw to fetch one, But instead..  
  
"What the.." Said Sakura. Finding a bag of Pot in Li's draw and dangeling it in front of him. "UM.." said Li. Snatching the bag and thrw it under his bed. "You didn't tell me you're a fucking drugo!! I mean the red eyes and all."shouted Sakura. Grabbing Li's hand. "What's this" Sakura said, staring directly on Li's many slashes on his wrists".  
  
....You're a suicidal? She said. 


	2. First feelings

Thanks heaps for all your great reviews!! You're ausome  
  
"Chapter 2"  
  
Li gulped. He felt a cold shiver down his spine. Sakura and Li stood face to face, Sakura staring him willingly in the eye. "ER!" said Li struggling for words. And storming out of his tiny room.  
  
"LI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! We need to talk about this" Roared Sakura, following quickly after Li. "NO WE DON'T!! You wouldn't understand" cursed Li, scrunching up his face. And kicking the front door open. Then he retrieved a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and Lit one. He slouched down in the corridor, and continued smoking. Blowing out, Puff after Puff of smoke.  
  
Sakura gawked shockingly at him. Before snatching the cigarette out of his hand, and griding it into the floor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" yelled Sakura. Li felt a tear well up in his eye, but wiped it before it came rolling down his cheek. "Li this is serious! ..The pot...The slashed wrists..and now smoking?, What's happened to you!?" She demanded. Sliding down next to Li and pushing her face closer to his. "Li come on, What's wrong !?" She insisted, shedding a slight smile, and taking the packet of Cigs out of Li's grasp.  
  
Li sighed. Sakura wouldn't understand, not a pretty, popular, rich, happy girl like her would ever understand. Li grinded his teeth. And hit his head backwards on the wall. He lifted his arm over, revealing his many slashes. "Its ok...You can tell me" whispered Sakura, grabbing Li's hand, and wrapping her hand into his.  
  
Li was confused. His head ached, his eyes, weary. He was desperately craving more nicotine, but couldn't be bothered removing himself from his comfy ball. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The past was haunting him, and the words could not yet be found. ".I-I-I-" he mumbled. "I -w-wanted t-t-o.." "BEEP BEEP BEEP". Li's confession was brutally interrupted by Sakura's Father, signalling Sakura that its time to go. Li punched the wall in front of him. "DAMMIT!" said Sakura, I'll talk to you tomorrow " She said. Li turned his head towards her, As they sat there, staring passionately into eachothers eyes. They moved there faces closer together, there lips about to touch when. "BEEEP BEEEP, SAKURA NOW!". Sakura got up, and smiled. "Cya" She muttered, before speeding away, in a cloud of dust.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Li wondered to himself. Raising another cigarette to his mouth, but some-how not lighting it.  
  
The next day. Li practically forgot the whole incident, and things where back to normal. Sakura, as always had a bunch of guys hanging round her, begging for her number, and Li well, he was seen cutting class.  
  
He walked across the football field. His ashy brown hair, blowing by the wind. He wore a puzzling smirk on his face. As he ignored all the laughing from the footy team.  
  
A thin cigarette was, tightly placed behind his ear. He'd parked himself on the nearby bench, opposite of the lockerbay. When he thumbled for his lighter in his rather small back-pack.  
  
He removed the cigarette from his ear, and placed it, into his mouth. He brought the lighter towards it, when...he stoped.  
  
Inches away from lighting his cigarette, he saw Sakura. She was walking from the locker bay in her, small white skirt, and blue tank top. Her hair, wiped back by the wind. The cigarette from Li's mouth practically fell out, when he saw her. So beautiful, so desirable. He watched as the sunset, hit her golden brown hair.  
  
He siged. "Why am I starting to Feel?" he wondered. "After years of numbness. Why am I feeling?!" he said, grinding his teeth, and closing his eyes.  
  
He felt different inside. He was experiencing feelings he'd never known before. He couldn't get her picture out of his head, her voice so soft. Like the cool of a dove.  
  
He had to have her. 


	3. Attempted suicide

A/N Thanks to everyone who review my work! You guys are so sweet, and make me feel like my work is good. Thanks!  
  
Li sat in the cafeteria, at lunch. He was all by himself, just swirling his fork around his oily spaghetti. He took a sip of his juice box and sighed. "Humph!" He looked around him, as the sound grew. Hungry teenagers. Yelling, kissing, and shovelling forkfuls of food in there mouths.  
  
Millions of thoughts were running through Li's head, as he sat, all alone on the long wooden, table.  
  
He looked in front of him, there was Sakura. Carrying her tray of salad, and low fat milk over to her friends table. She was so beautiful, he though. "Hiiii Yaaa Sakuraaaa!" Yelled the popular crew. "Heya guys." She replied. Placing her tray on the table, and taking a seat.  
  
Li couldn't remove his eyes, not even if he tried. His mouth wide open. His heart beating so fast. His hands getting all sweaty.  
  
He watched her sip her milk through a pink straw, and very politely dig into her salad. The whole table was giggling as per usual. A whole table, of skanky, hight skirts, low top, girls. So far, no one had noticed him staring. Oh so he though.  
  
On the other side of the cafeteria, was the football team. A close group of, good-looking, popular guys. Always waiting to make some little misfit look foolish, it was there way of entertainment.  
  
"Shane". The quarter back of the football team, and known for dating "Sakura, had noticed Li starring, hollow eyed. "What a fool!" Said Shane, laughing to his buddies. Shane was your typical High school, heart throb. With his Blonde shiny hair, and bright blue eyes. Most girls dream guy, but not Sakura's.  
  
Shane had just recently broken up with Sakura. And was still looking for ways to win her heart back. Shane, now annoyed by Li's constant staring at "His girl". Got up from his seat, and walked towards Li's table. The remainder of the football team following closely behind.  
  
Shane punched his fist down on Li's table. "Bang!!". Li jumped and removed his eyes from Sakura. His grape juice now spilt all over the table. "Heya...Li-Anne" cursed the Shane and the gang. All crowding around Li, making it impossible for him to escape. Shane stood right in front of Li's face, eyes opened widely. Li was panicking, he felt scared, for the first time in his life.  
  
"So.I hear your Starring at my girl eh?" Said Shane, lifting his right eyebrow, and clenching his fists. Li gulped. "Uh.N-N-No" He said, closing tightly his eyes.  
  
"Forget it wimp".Shane said, raising his voice. "What make you think, a sad, pathetic, little. Nerd like you would every get a girl like her..eh?". The football team snickered, poking Li in the stomach.  
  
"Fag" muttered Li. Under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Shane exclaimed. Shocked that some-one was standing up to him. The whole cafeteria was now, taken by the noise, and circled around to look. Including Sakura. "Shane!! She said. "SHANE! DON'T!". Shane grabbed Li's shirt, and pushed him to the floor. "Ahhh", said Li. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Aw, what's the matter..Gonna cry!?" Shane said throwing the remainder of Li's lunch tray on him. The whole cafeteria was bursting in laughter at Li. But not Sakura.  
  
Shane stood up on the table, and started chanting. "Cry.You little wimp...Cry..". Everone else started joining in, to the catching tune. Li glanced at Sakura, "Why!?" he though. Hi wiped the tomato sauce of his eyes. Now, all his pain had returned. Stupid, he though. For thinking I could be anything more than a pathetic suicidal.  
  
Li kneeled up, and looked at his food covered self. Drenched in spaghetti noodles. He watched as he was circled by wandering eyes. All taunting him. All teasing. "You don't even know me!" he though.  
  
He scrambled to his feet. The noodles now falling to the floor. He gulped, gasping for air. He looked at Sakura. With Shane's arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Li grabbed his black back-pack from the floor. He pushed through the crowed and ran. Leaving the whole room still shouting "Cry wimp!".  
  
Li felt his feet shudder as he ran to the toilets. Not looking behind him. People starring as he ran. All snikering, scrunching their faces, nothing unshal there he though.  
  
He ran to the nearby toilets, No one was there. "Thank god" he said. He put his hands firmly on the sink, as he starred at himself though the mirror, He was so full of rage. He punched the mirror, glass skattering everywhere, leaving a trail of blood on his knuckles.  
  
He Slid down the wall, onto his back. Gasping for air, and throwing some noodles of his face. He glanced at his bleeding knuckles, he didn't care about the pain, nothing could compare to the pain inside he felt. Right now.  
  
He looked around him, at the shattered pieced of glass on the floor. He seized the broken piece beside him. He held it to his face. His eyes were red, his cheeks wore a shade of blue. He saw, through the mirror, what he really was.  
  
"Pathetic!!! I am!" he shouted. "For thinking I could get a girl like Sakura...stupid!". "WHY AM I STILL LIVING? WHY!"  
  
A tear ran down Li's cheek. This time he couldn't stop it. He felt his heart beat, so fast. He could barely breath, still struggling for air. He couldn't stop coughing, as his tears just crept crawling down.  
  
He opened the zip slowly on his backpack, and pulled out a small pocket knife. He threw it to the floor, with a clunk, Still trying to think straight...He couldn't.  
  
He looked closely at his wrists, at the old slash wounds. "I thought I could hide them...I thought they could heal" he said. Li grabbed the knife from the floor, and held it tightly in his hands. He held the knife to his writs,...He was about to push down, end his life when. A creak of the door.  
  
"Sakura?" He said 


End file.
